Changes!
by AngstRiddenTeenager
Summary: Liz starts to notice the side effects of Max healing her, in a *interesting* way. Stand Alone story. Give a chance, please! R/R! Thx.


From the counter I stare at it, my mouth watering, my taste buds eager with anticipation, and my eyes weary from staring so diligently at it. Oh how I would love to touch it, the beautiful sleek container, and twist it's lid off and taste the perfection within.  
  
"Order up!" Michael calls, annoyingly breaking my gaze.  
  
I grab the trays and get them to the table seven. My gaze lingers a little too long on their table as they adorn their food with the object of my desire.  
  
'What is wrong with you, Liz! Get a grip.' I tell myself.  
  
I wait at the counter again for Michael to call another order, but that is the farthest thing from my mind. My eyes are still transfixed on the object I so desire.  
  
"Waitress! Waitress! We're ready to order!" Another customer calls from table six.  
  
I hurry over, jot down the order with barely legible handwriting, and leave it for Michael to figure out. My eyes yet again find the object; I lick my lips as I consider its taste.  
  
But Maria blocks my line of vision.  
  
"Girl, what is with you tonight? So quiet and all. You haven't said a word to me. I've been stuck with spaceboy for conversation and he lacks your gossiping skills. So spill."  
  
"I'm fine, Maria. I'm just exhausted."  
  
"Whatever. When you want to talk, I'm here." She says, gently stroking my shoulder before taking off towards Michael.  
  
I forget about her quickly as my gaze once again finds the object and my eyes settle on it. I wish that I could taste it, pour it in my mouth and savor it's wonderful flavor. But no one hears my wish.  
  
"Order up." Michael says, I barely hear him.  
  
I choose to pretend that I did not and keep my gaze on the object. Oh, to only taste it on my lips, briefly, to satiate me until I have a chance to fully appreciate it.  
  
"LIZ!" He shouts, annoyed.  
  
I reluctantly pull my gaze away and take the tray over to table five. To my shock they do not have my favorite condiment. I look over their whole table and find no trace of it. Perhaps this is just the opportunity I need to go in the back room and fetch another. And maybe some for myself.  
  
Just about to reach the door to the back room a hand takes hold of my arm. I quickly turn and smile as he takes me in his arms.  
  
"Max." I say, surprised that he came.  
  
"I have a break at the U.F.O. center and thought I'd come over for lunch."  
  
"How wonderful a surprise." I say, slightly smiling.  
  
I look into his eyes and their honey brown color draws me in. I close my eyes just before he plants a soft, passionate, kiss on my lips. But slowly the kiss becomes more intense and he pushes us into the back room all the way. My tongue tastes his and for a moment my heart stops. I can taste it on his tongue and on his breath. The spicy flavor draws me in deeper and I feel his arms surround me.  
  
Somebody clears their throat. I recognize it instantly as Maria.  
  
"Order up for table six." She says, and then leaves me alone with Max.  
  
"Wow." Is all he mutters before I head back out to serve the table.  
  
I can still taste the spicy sauce on my lips and it invigorates me. Oh the taste is so wonderful that I find my thoughts drawn not to Max but to its flavor.  
  
I still notice it lacking from table five so I head in the back room and get down the last bottle. I open it and take a swig, the spicy taste trails down my throat and I stop for a moment just to savor the taste. Then I take it back to table five and head back to my counter position.  
  
"Now I see what had you so down." Maria said, wriggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Maria, stop!" I say, blushing for a moment.  
  
Max comes up with his order and takes my hand.  
  
"I have to get back to work but I hope we can continue later." He says, a smile creeping up on his face.  
  
I smile and draw my lips closer to his. Once again we share a kiss, the passion taking us over yet again. But today my taste buds are not drawn to his flavor but that spicy sauce on his breath.  
  
He does not notice, we part, and he leaves not knowing my desire.  
  
Maria gets my attention.  
  
"Girl, that was one steamy looking kiss." She says, her eyes leaving me and heading towards Michael.  
  
"Yeah." I say, really noticing how drawn in I had been on a certain object instead of my boyfriend.  
  
"Whoa girl, your breath smells like the Czechs, too much Tabasco I say. Have a mint." She says, pulling some out of her silver apron pocket.  
  
"Thanks." I say as I grab a mint.  
  
She wanders away to take an order when my eyes fall once again on the spicy sauce.  
  
'What is wrong with you, Liz? Why are you so drawn to Tabasco sauce? Are you turning alien or something?'  
  
And then it hits me, like a tidal wave. Now it all makes sense, all these changes and my sudden urge for Tabasco.  
  
'Max healed me and now I'm different.' 


End file.
